Resident Evil : Sins
by Pysang
Summary: The new born a virus from umbrella


CHAPTER 1: The Vanished

One day I dropped my hope to somehow who can help me.

But it's nothing a hope I can't do it with my self. 'somebody please help me with my dying condition.' but there's no one care it.

I ran from reality in the order I can survive from a dangerous virus that can kill myself self and then I'm hears a voice whispering into my soul, but I can't open my eyes cause I'm tiring with everything I wish I sleep forever with my gloomy dreams.

But the time has come, someone speaking to me you still can change everything. and then I woke up and holds someone's hand.

It's so soft and cold hand. he's handful can make me feels pleasant, he kept and trying to make me pleased. carefully he carried away me from a dangerous virus inside my body. I let him where he's taking me because I surrender and not care with my the gloomy world

Until I'm not aware who knows where am i. I hope he can make me died in peaceful. not yet I'm still alive I can still feel my heart beating.

I'm awakened from my coma I still can feeling disease and my view are little not clear as blind but still vaguely. why this pain so irritates I cry whiling close my eyes till someone coming and wiped my teardrop.

"Calm down you're not alone anymore everything gonna is okay" a man voice who wipes my tear.

I remembered he saved me from the accident.

"No, it's useless the demise will be called me soon" response from me.

"Don't break off you can back alive I promise" he hugs tightly me as trickling

I'm drifting deeply on his embrace. who is he truly I wanna see his face, whether he's an angel which will bring back me to alive. please forgive me, my God, I hope I can meet again my family I'm gonna miss them and very gratefully to this my angel with his goodness to me.

Two weeks ago he kept care of me as far my condition bit improved. I can lift hands and my sight being normal. I'm meanwhile lying on the bed looking around where is this place is a wooden hut.

"Ahh, you seem already wake up" a guy accost me with his gentle smile

"Are you who saved me sir?" ask me

"Yes. I did" answer him. an adults man with short brown messy hair, tangent skin, and nippy eyes. he wearing a worn-out jacket and trousers he tallest than me.

"Many thanks, sir you have saved me" reply from me, I'm a boy 19 years old with greyish hair and melancholy black eyes.

"By the way don't call me sir, just call my name Cybil okay?"

"Yeah I'm sorry if u say so Cybil, my name is Greg"

"Gregg... like your eye's color a gray. the queerest name" he laughs few

"How your feeling now? I'd the vaccine you with antibody but that's will not killing your virus I establish your virus sleep for several hours, so you still need medicine. but I don't know what the best medicine to cure you" he told me.

"You're not a doctor aren't you?" I ask him

"No, I'm not sorry. but I know some medicine because when I was worked as a pharmacist. don't worried I'll help you till you were completely recovered from the virus"

"Ugh.. thanks Cybil"

I wonder where am I, I get up from the bed and walking approached at the window then I only see the thick forest and a black snowfall from the sky.

"Cybil what's happening outside all snowflake is black?" ask me

"I don't know when night comes to the snow changing color black. if that snow touches your skin you'll unconscious and one more thing that's black snow is a virus. the virus will destroy system immune and that virus life inside blood cell if not immediately handling you will be kind creatures"

"Like what?"

"I don't know more. when I have found you inside the car I meet with some like a monster Treant. by the way why you can arrive in this town?" Cybil throw question

"I'm in school vacation with my friends and I don't remember anything when my friend car striking a walked tree and at the moment I see all my friends die and ran away till I lost awareness"

"You're lucky I found you laid out and rescue from the monsters" Cybil grin

"Hey, Greg you hunger I make breakfast for you?"

"Sure I'm very very hungry hehe.."

I enjoyed this moment until night come. afterward, a treant desolated wall coming and the roar treant making ears of us pain.

"Gregg! use this suit and these masks will reduce treant roaring we will slay this monster!"

"Okay!"

"Now, take an ax inside the cabinet"

"Got it, I get an ax two and a rope"

"Give me one the ax we will cut part of the body"

"A-are you sure we can kill this treant?"

"Yeah trust me!"

"But I never use ax before it's little heavy Cybill"

"Leave it on me, I give you a signal. Now I will shoot it this treant"

"Okay, be careful Cybill"

Cybill was distracting attention until the treant is distorted his attention.

"Do it now Gregg!"

'I approaching the treant and stabbed on the weak point'

"Did I hit it?"

"Yeah! Great job"

The treant screaming in pain till like dying and making a mess this house.

"C'mon Gregg let get outta from here!"

"Got it!"

We running away from treant and out of the forest, and forward to the hospital.

"Hugh... Huh, I'm so tired cause it running on... Cybill"

"Hold on we almost get the hospital"

"Oh my god what happened in this town snow is very tick"

"Yeah, all transportation and electricity are dead. Let's go we've better hurry up get into the hospital"

-The Hospital-

"Wow so messy"

"Looking for something?" The sound of a woman behind us and pointing a gun on Cybill back.

"We are a survivor not a monster like outside" replied Cybill

"Ohh... Sorry I think both of you zombies"

"Who are you?" Ask Gregg

"Ada wong.. " answered Ada with a smirk

An American woman of Asian descent.

#Try to stop my steps

You tried to stop me again

I never know what do you want

And never know the direction of my heart

I tried to understand the sky

You try to step on the earth again

Above my heart, I thought high of you

Above your heart, You looked down on me

I know everything has changed

You also know everything has changed

You ask about my loyalty again

And could feel your doubt

You should try asking the whole nature

What you asked had been done by me

What you felt has been my dream

I wait for you above my heart

And try looking what is the answer

Would get found by you at the side of night

What you asked had been done by me

I am waiting for you.. still waiting...

And you should try asking the whole nature

What you asked had been done by me

What you felt has been my dream

I wait for you above my heart

And you should try asking the whole nature

What you asked had been done by me

What you felt has been my dream

I wait for you above my heart

And try looking what is the answer

Would get found by you at the side of night

What you asked had been done by me

I am waiting for you.. still waiting...

I am waiting for you.. still waiting...#


End file.
